Angel of Death
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: John Montag, a trained u.s marine, is now faced with the horrors of the black mesa research facility that has been plagued with aliens, and special black opt troops that went him dead.


Half-Life:

Half-Life:

Angel of Death

Private John Montag pushed his sliding gas mask back on to his face. Sweat built up under it, john tried to calm himself, but the bad feeling building in his stomach overwhelmed him. John's grip on his M4A1 assault rifle grew tighter, as the sergeant yelled out their orders. " This is a clean mission, you get down there and eliminate your targets. If it moves, you have the right to use what every type of force you want to kill it, do you get me!" the men shouted in unison back " we get you sir!" John's nervousness disappeared and was replaced with a new excitement and readiness. John was ready, ready to kill something; a new blood began to pump into his veins. John looked up in peered in to the sergeant's cold gray eyes looking at the man that gave him the courage to do whatever he wanted to do. A loud whooshing sound filled the air broking up the heavy tension of the cabin. An orange hornet missile flies along side the osprey and then collides with the left engine of the heliplane. It explodes into an array of orange and red; shreds of tan metal explode outward through the noon sky. Everything seemed to move at a slow rate of speed through john's eyes.John looked out of the open cabin door and saw the black helicopter veer off, but not before it sent a shower of heat lead raining down on the unsuspected troops. John unbuckled himself from the cold tin seat and leaped towards the back, laying on his back and covering his head. The rattle and tings of the metal haul being pierced echoed loudly in the small cabin.Blood splattered across the inter wall of the heliplane, most of it was the serge's blood. The red spots seem to shine in the dim light of the heliplane as it began its descent down towards the earth. The corpses of the other soldiers moved with the shift of the heliplane in their seats.John tried to force himself to jump out of the falling bird, but the shock of everything that just happened and the heavy force of gravity firmly held him there. Something in his mind snapped and john was free to move. John leaped out of the burning osprey transport heliplane as it descends a pond the hot desert below. The sound of rushing water fills john's ears as he submerges deeper into blackness.

John's eyes open to greet the hot sun gleaming down on him. His clothes still a little damp from his plunge into the pool of water; he rose up looking around him. The burning osprey laid in a small pond of water, one wing still attached, one tore off, lying ten feet away from it. John's eyes then caught who saved him from his watery grave; another soldier was bent over the small pond of green placid water, splashing it on his brown face, washing the blood off it. The marine put his anti-chemical mask back on and heads up the small hill, back to where john laid. "Looks like you pulled through private, I thought you were dead when I pulled you out of that water hole.Well, I got some bad news, first off I don't have a weapon and your assault rifle is water logged, second we are not the only military group here. It seems that the government has sent in black opts to finish the job we started. So it looks grim for the two of us."" I think I have a sigpro sp20009 under my p.c.v "; john moved his hand under the heavy vest and felt the small shape of the handgun. He pulls it out and checks the sig over. " Looks like its ok." John speaks firmly. " Plus I have a combat knife, here take this, and arm your self with it." John hands over the silver combat knife, to other marine. " We have to get going those black opts will be through here soon to see if anyone survived this crash."The two grunts head through a small trench, water soaking their legs. The two reach sand once again and then it was replaced with a concrete surface, the path opening up into a wide-open area. Gray cement buildings lay to the north, west, and east of them enclosing the area. A green ball of plasma energy explodes in front of them; a giant gray armored alien grunt materializes right before their eyes. The nameless marine takes charge, running full speed and leaps at the alien grunt with knife ready. He slashes through the bear part of its stomach, cutting through the tough alien flesh. He lands and rolls next to it. Green blood oozes to the surface of its gray tissue, it gives a howl out of pain. Its massive fist rears back and smashes into the side of the unnamed grunt's head.The blow sends him flailing through the air; landing ten feet away from his attacker. John aims and fires three quick shots into the bloody wound of the grunt.The wounded grunt lies on his back, holding his side as the giant alien comes closer. John continues to fire, bullets bouncing off its strong armored shoulders. The alien grunt picks the wound man up by the neck; it elevates him up in the air. The beast looks the wounded man over, and then snaps his neck in two. The sound of shattering bones cuts through the silent air. The alien grunt throws the dead body to the floor and goes after john. The ground shakes with each huge step it takes towards him, john unloads the rest of the clip into its injured stomach. The beast sways around and then crashes to the floor, face first. John signs a sign of relief and reloads the sigpro. John spots a large red sign reading" supply depot." John eyes widen as he runs across the lot towards the large metal door.

The large thin door opens atomically, loud shots burst out, and John ducks behind some crates. " Die, you damn grunt!" Yelled the unseen man. Two more shotguns blast tore apart the crate, shattering the wood into hundreds of splinters. The gun emptied and john could hear the man shoving shells in to it. John turned and rises from his hiding place, firing two rounds into the chest of the security guard. John walks over, and looks over the dead barney.John grabs the black spas 12 shotgun out of the dead security guard's still warm hands. John feels the heaviness of the gun in his hands, testing it out. John sees the box of shells lying on top of one of the crates. He grabs as many as he can, stuffing them in his pocket, spilling some on the floor. A yelp of an unseen creature makes john jump, he scans the area with the shotgun in front of him. A small yellow dog-sized alien comes out from behind some crates. It looks John over and lets out a little whine, like it was scared. John, calm, aims the shotgun at its many blinking eyes. " Its too bad for your species had to meet the likes of me. Because I really hate aliens." John lets lose with the shotgun, firing a shell into the hound eye's face. Its head explodes into bits and pieces of lime-yellow and green; its body goes limb and drops to the ground. Two more of the weird creature hop out and make little whining cries.One begins to charge up its shockwave blast, john trains his aim and pulls the trigger. The shot scatters and tears into the back of the yellow alien. The hound eye collapses to the ground, the second one gets closer to John. He gives it a good kick to the face and it backs off some. John unloads a round in its face, its tens of eyes burst as the pellets enter them. John takes out three shells from his pocket, and beings to pushes them into the bottom opening.John makes his way through the walls of crates, shadows danced around them in the dim light. A chattering noise comes from in front of him somewhere; a zombie security guard lurches out. Its hands soaked in crimson red from its fresh kill. The zombie walks forward, stumbling around as it reaches out for john with its clawed hands.A shower of 9mm bullets from an concealed person, tears the zombie to pieces. John's eyes go up on top of one of the taller crates; a man dressed in all black combat fatigues was kneeling down, holding a smoking Mp-5 submachine gun. He looks over the dead zombie and turns over to john. " It's too bad we have to fix you're mistakes. You could have had a chance to live." The man leaped off the top and he formed a drop kick in mid air. His boot connects with john's heavily padded p.c.v. The force of the blow sends john flying backwards, his back colliding with a box crate. The black opt does a mid-air back flip and lands on his feet. He pulls the trigger and the only thing john sees is the fire spitting out of the nozzle of the weapon. John ducks and drops to the ground, bullets cracking and breaking the wooden crates above him. John unloads two shots into the man's chest, exploding blood on to the surrounding boxes. John steps over the dead body and reach the door at the end of the supply warehouse, not knowing where it will take him.

The door slides off to the side; john walks into a well-lit hallway.John looks down the corridor, straight ahead another metal door laid. He punches the buttons and enters, inside a console of computers stood in front of a giant broken pane of glass. John, suspicious, slowly walks over looking out the window. Inside the large circular observation area, purple alien moss grown along the sides of the thick concrete walls. A gust of cold air hit john's body, the air was heavy and smelled of copper. Green light explodes and dances across the walls behind john, he turns around to see the giant red and orange eye of a shock trooper staring at him blankly. Before john can lift his gun up, the shock trooper gives him a slap across the head. John hits the ground and rolls out the window, dropping his shotgun into the pit. John grasps on to the thick purple moss that covers the side, with all the strength left in his body; he begins to pull himself up slowly. The shock trooper stands on the ledge, john could see something in the creature's hands. The giant gray alien aims a blue bug type thing down at him. A light cobalt blue bolt of electricity shot forth from the bug's mouth. The bolt hits John in the chest; the p.c.v absorbs most of the impact and shock from the blast. The rest of the electrical energy sarges through john's body, making him loose his grip on the moss. John falls ten feet down; his back bounces off the hard ground. He turns over to greet his shotgun that he dropped early. He picks it up and suspects it for damages, nothing really serious. He gets to his feet and looks down at the alien world below. He looks over the ledge, and sees the straight down drop. " It's going to be hard getting down there."He slides his shotgun through the loops of his backpack's strips, and beings to climb down the steep side. His foot touches the broad alien material; a hound eye comes up to welcome him to its home. It rears back and charges a shock wave blast john reaches for his shotgun. It gets snagged on one of the straps; john fumbles to get it loose. The hound eye lets loose the charged blast. John is blow back off his feet, crashing into a tree like arm. The hound eye hops around, it leaps off to the side and is slowly lifted into the air. John looks up and sees the wet rope like tongue of the barnacle creature carrying the alien dog up towards its mouth.Its giant jaws wrap around the hound eye's body, the barnacle closes its mouth. The body of the dead hound eye falls to the ground with a huge chuck taken out of the back of it. John gets the shotgun loose and cocks it just to be safe. Green energy explodes and forms into a ball, and a huge peach colored alien comes through. It was as large as a truck, four spider like legs, two small hooked arms in front. Its head stuck out from its body, it swayed the head back and forth, scanning the area. John ducks behind a rock, hiding from the giant thing. John slowly rose up and targeted the giant beast, taking his time. He pulls the trigger back, letting loose a blast that hits the side of the voltigore's neck with a wet smack. Yellowish green Blood splashes on to the ground, the creature turns to face the rock which john was hiding behind. A giant blast of purple energy smacks into the front of the rock, disappearing. John could feel the heat and electricity in the air increase and then disappear. John turns around firing two more blasts, John ducks back down, somersaults off to the left. John runs, the creature charges towards him. The giant beast hits john with one of its hooked hands, knocking him on his back. John kicks out from under the voltigore's belly and gets off two rounds. Blood hitting john's black vest, john runs and rolls behind another rock. John rises again and fires other round into the face of the voltigore. Purple energy spends across the voligore's body, and it explodes into pieces.John takes a load off and sits down on the alien ground. John tries wiping off the alien blood with his hand, feeling the cold stickiness of it. He waves his hand up and down trying to rid the wet blood from his hand. John reaches down into his pocket, and takes out seven shells and beings to reload the spas. John scans around the rather large area for a door or a way out, but the only thing john saw were the windows twenty feet above his head. John, then spots something he can use to get out there, a small shaft was off to the right. A small swinging door covered the shaft, in white letters above it, it said " Feeding slat." John lifts the door open and climbs into the tight tunnel. He pushes out the other door and tumbles out on to a tile floor. He gets himself up, and looks around the room, shelves of boxes of food lined the outer rim of the room. He walks to the steel down and leaves, going out into a small hallway. John walked into a small lobby area where three different tunnels connected together. John saw the bigger transport elevator straight ahead of him.He beings to jog his way towards it, in his hands was the shotgun ready to fire. John climbs aboard the elevator, slamming his fist down on the button. The elevator lifted off with a jerk, man made light shine down on top of john in the dark shaft. The elevator stops at another hallway, as small as the others that plague black mesa. John leaves out the bunker style food depot and comes out into a supply area. 

The lots was filled with green steel containers, electrified fences enclosed the area.Gunshots and the clatter of shells hitting the concrete below in gulfed the area with new sounds. An osprey heliplane flew overhead dropping down two more soldiers into the frying pan. The shooting stopped in the grunts assembled, the squad leader signaled to them to get down and fire at whatever was coming up in the elevator. John took position behind a tall green steel container. The elevator stopped, and was followed by the sounds of gunfire. The marines in front had embraced the target; the sound of a heavy weapon like a sub-machine gun or an assault rifle was coming from the objective. " So, are target is human." John looked over to the squad leader, who also engaged the enemy.Bullets tear up the scene, the squad leader falls victim to the targets gunfire.Whoever it was stopped firing, and john looked around and saw the reason why. All the other soldiers were dead or dieing. John was the last one and as being a marine and a loyal man he had to kill whoever this was.John kneeled down and inched his way to the side of the container, he cocked the shotgun. The target most of heard him cocking it, bullets bounced and made indentations in the ground next him. John moved to the other side of the metal box and was ready to go around and kill the objective from behind. John rounded the corner, still kneeling; he saw the blur of orange and black walk pass looking to see if it hit its mark. John came up behind the man, readying the shotgun, aiming it at the man's back. John noticed the man was wearing a h.e.v suit." This most be freeman, the man that started this all." John walked behind him, freeman turn around and slammed the butt of the gun up side the helmet of john. John goes down from the blow, freeman walks over to finish john off. Leaning over him with his gun pointed down at the grunt's gas masked face. John wrapped his legs around freeman's left leg and twisted his body to the right. Freeman fell to the right as john twisted. John get up and aims his shotgun down at freeman. " I've got you now." Freeman lifts his leg up and gives john a double kick to the stomach. John stumbles back as freeman runs off. John fires two quick shots off, not hitting anywhere near freeman. "Shit!"Freeman had ducked behind one of the many creates and boxes there where. John walks cautiously around the large objects searching for his target, or prey. John had now become the hunter, hunting down freeman. His whole focus was on freeman now, the only words that popped into his head, where " kill freeman." Everything began to move slow as john saw freeman jump from behind the steel create he was hiding behind, firing everything he had. The bullets hitting john's p.c.v, tearing and ripping chucks of padded black material off. John's grip on his shotgun is lost and it drops to the ground. John stumbles back, bleeding, sore, dieing. His back hits the ground, not feeling the impact of it. John's head swelled and then he felt as light as a cloud. Everything began to turn white, like static on a TV. John's eyes roll back into his head, and he once again submerges into blackness, and is carried into heaven in the hands of the angel of death.


End file.
